1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to locks, and more specifically, it relates to a multi-shackle lock for locking luggage that can be subjected to inspection and then be relocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combination operated padlocks of the type typically used to secure luggage during travel and transport are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,345 teaches combination operated luggage padlocks that also may be operated by a key to facilitate inspection of the contents of luggage. Specifically, the combination and key operated luggage padlocks and the like have a resettable indicator to advise the owner of the luggage that a lock on the bag has been opened presumably by a key for inspection. The opened luggage indicator preferably can be reset only by the owner after he/she has opened the lock by entering a respective combination.
When the U.S. Transportation Security Administration (TSA) took over the handling of airport security in accordance with the Homeland Security Act, the intensified effort made by federal employees to inspect locked bags of airline passengers often resulted in the destruction of luggage padlocks when the shackles thereof were severed to permit inspection of the luggage contents. The destruction of luggage padlocks unfortunately leaves inspected bags unlocked, with their contents subject to pilfer and theft during travel and transport.
The need of travelers for post-inspection luggage security while also accommodating the need of government employees to quickly and easily open and inspect selected and suspect bags, lead to the development of override keys for nondestructively opening the luggage.
Combination operated luggage padlocks that have built-in key override features were now introduced. Such padlocks may be purchased by consumers for locking their luggage; and, if their locked bags are inspected by government personnel, the padlocks will be opened for baggage inspection using keys that are made available to government inspectors (but not to the owners of the padlocks), and then will be relocked by the inspectors. Bags inspected and relocked in this manner will have their contents secured by the same combination operated padlocks that were installed on the bags by the owners thereof.
Padlocks that can be operated by combination and by key are not new. Combination padlocks have been used for many years on gym lockers in schools, with coaches and principals having keys that can open these padlocks should lockers need to be inspected, or should a padlock be snapped closed on an incorrect locker by mistake or by prank. It also is known to provide combination padlocks with keys so that their owners may elect whether to open the locks by entry of a combination, or by using a key.
It is not completely new to provide padlocks with some form of indicator. For example, padlocks that are not of the type that can be opened both by combination and by key have been provided with indicators that are intended to prevent accidental resetting of the combinations of the locks, or that are intended to reflect when the padlocks are incompletely or improperly relocked after being opened. However, prior proposals relating to padlocks of the type that can be opened by combination or by key have not taught or suggested the provision of indicators constructed to advise the owners of the locks that the luggage on which the padlocks are installed has been inspected by opening the padlocks with a key.